Malik's Angel
by setosangel529
Summary: YGOHP Crossover. Malik meets a girl one night who reminds him of something. But who is she? What does she have to do w Hogwarts? Will it change Malik's life forever? Dedicated to my best friend, Angie.


In the room the solitary, blond haired boy gazed out at the stars. One in particular caught his eye. It was bright and flashing like a firework. Little did he know that that particular star one day would unlock his heart.  
  
"Good morning, Malik," said a pretty dark haired lady.  
"Mornin' Isis," grumbled Malik.  
"Well it looks like someone got up on the wrong side of bed this morning," said Isis.  
"I sure did," said Malik. Just then a tall man wearing a hooded robe stepped into the kitchen. In a way he was terrifying with that dark robe and tatooed face but he wasn't, he was just protective of his family now only consisting of his brother and sister.  
"Hello Rishid," said Isis.  
"Good morning Isis and Malik," said the robed man. Malik took an apple and went to the couch to eat. How could anyone stand to stay in that stuffy kitchen, thought Malik. Malik was never used to the heat even though he had lived in Egypt all his life. He had been born underground and raised there. He had only come out at night time when the sun was asleep and the moon awake. Malik had first experienced daylight when he was 7 now 13 he still didn't like the sun that much which is why he had an extensive sunglasses collection. One for every day of the year. Just then he felt an something swoop above his head. It was a fluffy brown owl.  
"SCRAM! You darn owl it's daytime and you aren't perching in our house!" screamed Malik. But the owl just stayed there, apparently he wasn't frightened or intimidated by Malik's harsh words. Then Malik noticed a piece of paper tied to the owl's leg. He gently and cautiously approached the owl and untied the letter. Malik then fed the owl some crackers in a bag that he found in his pocket. As the owl was eating happily Malik opened the letter and was annoyed to see the address.  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Malik Ishtar  
The Most Unkept Bedroom and largest Sunglasses collection  
Cairo, Egypt  
  
Dear Mr. Ishtar,  
You have been accepted to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please meet me under the big oak tree in the public park by the bench at 2 o'clock on Thursday afternoon (tomorrow). I think that you need not to know a description of me because I will be very noticeable. I would like to discuss some things with you. Please do not tell anyone about this letter except Ms. Isis Ishtar and Mr. Rishid Ishtar. I would not like anyone to find out about this.  
  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster P.S. This is not a pratical joke sent by Mr. Seto Kaiba as he has also recieved a letter along with Mr. Ryou Bakura and Mr. Yugi Mouto.  
  
Malik stared at the letter wondering if he should go or not. Then he decided he should go. After all if this was an evil mortal then he could at least control them with the Millenium Rod. He scampered to Isis in the kitchen along with Rishid.  
"Isis! Rishid! Look what I got!" yelled the excited teen.  
"Whoa. Calm down Malik. Let's see what you got," said Rishid. Malik handed Rishid the letter who passed it to Isis. Isis stared at it for awhile with her little brother at her side excited as a puppy.  
"Malik I don-" said Isis as she was cut off by Malik looking at her sniffling with big puppy eyes down on his knees. Isis sighed. When her brother was like that there was no denying him.  
"OK. You may go but bring the rod and control your temper!" said Isis. Malik did a happy dance around the kitchen then he hopped happily to his bedroom. As he got there he started cleaning it. When Isis crept by and peeked in, she nearly fainted. Malik's room was as clean as a whistle and Malik was doing the laundry.  
  
"I told ya Kaiba I didn' send yous the letter!" exclaimed the frightened Joey who was held 3 feet in the air by his collar.  
"Why should I believe you? I know that you hate me and you don't want Serenity and me dating so you pull this pratical joke on me," said the CEO.  
"I know tha' I don't like ya dating my sista but I wouldn't pull a prank I would have jus' beat ya up, Kaiba!" said the trembling Joey.  
"OK mutt. But you can expect payback for this little joke!" said Kaiba. Just then Yugi Mouto walked past along with Ryou Bakura. They were both carrying letters of some sort.  
"Hey Kaiba! Did you get some weird letter in the mail this morning?" asked Yugi Mouto.  
"Yeah did you Kaiba? Cuz' we got one too. ," said Bakura. Kaiba dropped the struggling Joey who fell to the ground with a thud.  
"Yes I did and I was very flattered by the name on the front," said Kaiba.  
"WHAT?!" yelled Ryou said as he grabbed Kaiba's letter. Obviously Ryou had allowed his Yami to take over. Yugi had noticed the behavior change in the white haired teenager. Indeed Kaiba's address was very flattering, it said: Mr. Seto Kaiba, Handsome Young Rich Billionare and CEO. Yami Bakura was not at all pleased for his was addressed to: Mr. Ryou Bakura, The boy with Behavioral and Personality Disorders. As they were discussing the address's on their letters Joey had silently crawled away.  
  
Malik walked to the Cairo Public Park at around 1:30 he wanted to make a good impression by being early. He had another reason why he wanted to come early that he hadn't told Isis and Rishid. He wanted to scout around for this Dumbledore fellow. In the pocket of his cargo jeans was the Millenium Rod safely tucked away. There wasn't even a trace that it was there. Malik waited by the big oak tree. He didn't see anyone that noticeable yet. The only noticeable person was the clown who sold balloons and pushed the ice cream cart. Obviously the clown would stand out. He was wearing a red and yellow striped shirt along with plaid pants and big orange shoes. Besides that he had green hair and a painted face and a stove pipe hat. Malik decided that he was thirsty and went to buy a snack from that imbecile clown. As he got there he looked at the choices as the clown was helping a 5-year old child. Malik was reading the the flavors of ice cream when suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Hello little boy! Would you like to buy something?" smiled the clown.  
"Of course I would why else would I be looking at the cart?" said Malik.  
"Okay then take your pick little boy," said the goofy clown.  
"I would like the chocalate ice cream in cone," said Malik, "And in case you didn't notice Mr. Clown I am not a little boy. I'm 13 years old!"  
"Here you go sir," said the clown, "Have a nice day." Malik paid the imbecile fool and went off muttering curses at the clown. The clown was trembling, appeared to be insulted by the Egyptian's loud voice. Malik laughed softly. He liked it when people were scared of him. Malik sat back down on the bench under the oak tree and licked the melting ice cream. He tried not to get his newly ironed lavender sleeveless shirt stained. Not that he usually cared whether they were dirty or not but this shirt he had ironed all by himself. Suddenly as he swallowed the last bit of the cone there was a small pop beside him. Malik jerked his head and there was an old man with a 4 foot long beard in robes beside him.  
"Who are you?" said Malik.  
"I am Proffesor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, third order of Merlin, Secon parag-" said the man.  
"So you're the one who sent me the ruddy owl?" asked Malik cutting im off.  
"Yes I am sorry if Eowel scared you. Most muggles are scared when something is delivered by owl."  
"One thing Proffesor Dumbledore, my room is no longer messy."  
"Ahhh yes I have noticed. Now let's get down to work; do you want to attend the school? It would be a great learning oppurtunity for you."  
"Ye-" Malik was cut off.  
"If you do, please fly over to Domino City, Japan and I will meet you once again. If you do not do not come and I will understand. Be sure to be there by next Wednesday at 2 o'clock. Now I must be off." With that the man dissappeared with another pop.  
  
Back in Japan where Kaiba, Yugi, and Ryou lived they were discussing at the moment on whether they should attend the school or not.  
"I don't think that I should go. I have a company to run and deals to make," said the CEO.  
"But I can handle that big brother!" piped a voice from behind the couch.  
"Oh hi Mokuba! " said Ryou and Yugi at the same time.  
"Nii-samma I can handle the company it will be no problem wth Sakura helping me," said Mokuba reffering to Kaiba's longtime girlfriend.  
"Mokuba, what about school? I can't let you play hooky because of the company," said Kaiba.  
"Awwww. Don't worry I'll study twice as hard during the school days and I'll even get a tutor so I can help myself even more!" cried Mokuba.  
"Alright but remember that I can always come home if there is a problem," said Kaiba giving in. Just then the door flew open and in burst a blond haired boy clad in a lavender muscle shirt and cargo pants. He looked exhausted after the 4-hour flight he had just made from Egypt and the tussle he gotten into with one of Kaiba's employees.  
"So. Malik you made it. does this mean you're going?" said Yugi.  
"Yep," said the happy teenager. All four sat down on the floor of the large family room and began playing a game of poker. They weren't betting on anything for none had any money. Just then there was a loud clucking sound.  
"Kaiba I didn't know that you kept chickens," said Yami Yugi.  
"MOKUBA!!!" yelled the CEO, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO PLAY WITH THE DOORBELL!!!!" Yami Bakura and Yami Malik smirked they were all out of their Millenium items and of course everyone could see them. Mokuba ran down the stairs two at a time.  
"Big brother! I didn't play with the doorbell since I changed it to the cows mooing and you didn't like that. Honest!" said the little boy.  
"Okay Mokuba I believe you." said Kaiba. The happy Mokuba ran upstairs again. He didn't play with the doorbell and wasn't sure how it got that way just then the house trembled slightly. Mokuba went to the top of the stairs and hid.  
"OKAY ALL YOU IMBECILES! WHO MESSED WITH THE DOORBELL? WHO?! I WANT AN ANSWER NOW!!" yelled the CEO at all of the 700 employees that stood in front of him. Yami Malik, Malik, and Yami Bakura stopped apparently amused by the CEO yelling at all 700 of his employees. Yugi and his Yami who didn't like violence just played one on one poker. Just then in the trembling crowd of employees a single man raised his hand.  
"OKAY YOU WHO RAISED YOUR HAND COME TO THE FRONT. THE REST OF YOU GET BACK TO WORK!!" said Seto. The man apparently scared to death slowly stumbled up in front of Kaiba. The rest of the employees scattered back to their work. Kaiba calmly asked the man who's name turned out to be Tom why he messed with the doorbell.  
"Mr. Kaiba sir, I wasn't going to touch the doorbell I didn't touch it at all actually. Gary who works in the electrical department of the house messed it up. I saw him and was going to tell you but Gary blackmailed me and threatened to kill me and my wife along with our kids if I told anyone," said Tom.  
"You are excused just next time tell me sooner. By the way who was at the door?" said Kaiba.  
"It was a man selling vacuum cleaners, I told him that you were not interested," said the relieved Tom.  
"Okay, you may go now. GARY WHO WORKS IN THE ELECTRICAL DEPARTMENT COME TO THE FAMILY ROOM NOW!!!!!" Kaiba went back to the poker game waiting for this "Gary" person to show up. The truth was Kaiba didn't know who half his employees were. As long as they did their jobs he didn't care. A moment later a man wearing a t-shirt and overalls came in to the Family room.  
"So you're Gary I assume?" said Kaiba not looking up.  
"Yes sir," said Gary he didn't appear to be frightened by Seto.  
"Did you tamper with my doorbell?"  
"Uh.....no sir,"  
"If you don't want to tell the truth then fine. You're fired. Oh and Tom is getting a raise."  
"I didn-"  
"I said you're fired. Get out! I don't want to see your face again!" Gary left the room muttering curses at the CEO. They returned to playing poker which had now turned into betting with chips and stuff they had in their pockets. That night Malik wrote a letter to Isis and Rishid telling them that he had arrived safely. In the letter Malik himself noticed that he had changed alot.  
  
Dear Isis and Rishid,  
I hope that you are well and the musuem is fine. I wish that I were there to offer my help. As you know the Proffesor is supposed to come on Thursday, July 16th at 2 o'clock. By coming to Domino City I have made the decision to attend the school and I shall be leaving on September 1st. I think that they allow you to go home for the Christmas Holidays. I'll try to keep you updated and well I gotta go now. There's another game of Gin Rummy starting and I wanna watch who wins, Yugi or Kaiba.  
-Malik Malik asked the butler to drop it in the mailbox. Just before Malik went to bed he gazed outside the window. Again he saw that same star that he had seen so many nights before. This time he noticed a particular detail about the star. It had a nice shape that was clearly visible and beautiful.  
  
Kaiba and Mokuba sat on the king sized bed in Kaiba's room. Kaiba was talking to Mokuba about running the company and what to do in buisness emergincies. Mokuba had a notebook wih him and was filling it with Kaiba's every word. Mokuba couldn't see what was the big deal if you accidently spilled water on to your tie. Was that a buisness emergency?  
"Then you have to excuse your self by saying that your beeper is buzzing and on it is your home phone number so you have to call back to see if everything is alright. Then you go into your office and get out an exact duplicate of your tie and change it. then slowly walk back to the meeting. Got it Mokuba?" asked Seto.  
"Big brother I don't have an exact duplicate of my ties."  
"See that's why you need to plan ahead." Mokuba was already tired of hearing about these stupid emergencies. I wish that Seto would go play Gin Rummy with Yugi so I can take a break my hand is killing me, thought Mokuba.  
"Then if you ever are asked to see an important official that and your look like a dor-"  
"Seto why don't we take a break. We can finish this tomorrow, besides you aren't leaving until the end of August." Seto sighed in agreement. They both went out of the room to play yet another round of Gin Rummy.  
  
Malik stared intently at the heated card game. Kaiba had 3 cards and of course he wouldn't let anyone see them. Right now they had switched the game to Blackjack otherwise known as 21. Malik had played 17 games and called it quits. He hated math and Balckjack was no different then sitting in a classroom to him. Yami Malik had taken over for him. Of course even though Yami Malik disliked everything that Malik disliked and even more he liked to bet and gamble which is why he was taking advantage of being in the Kaiba Mansion. Here they couldn't here Isis lecturing them on the bad sides of gambling. They weren't betting money but they were using fake money and making big wagers especially Malik who was siding with his Yami.  
"Yami, do you think that your going to win? I think that Pharoah has caught on our little system, so I can't pass any info to you right now," said Malik through his mind link.  
"Don't worry aibou, I have this under control anyway we weren't cheating we were helping each other," replied Yami Malik, "Besides the Tomb Robber is cheating I keep seeing that ring glowing so Bakura must be coming out in Spirit Form to see other people's cards."  
"Oh, hey if you let me play you could cheat the Tomb Robber Yami."  
"I don't think that cheating is a good idea, I may be evil but I play fair."  
"Okay, how much should I bet in the next game?"  
"We'll see and keep an eye on that Pharoah." Malik turned his attention to Yugi and saw that the puzzle began to glow. When he looked up again Yami stood in Yugi's place. Again Malik began to talk to his Yami through their mind link.  
"Yami, Yugi has let his Yami take over and so yeah now you are gonna hafta beat the Game King."  
"Relax aibou, he is called the Game King but it doesn't mean that h "Yes but what does that have to do with Yami Yugi?"  
"Well since we both abhor math and Yugi doesn't exactly abhor math but it's one of his weaker subjects doesn't it make sense that it would be one of Yami's weak subjects too?"  
"Yeah, I never thought of that. You are one smart Yami."  
"Thank you hikari e excels at every game. Haven't you noticed that math is one of Yugi's weak spots?" now will you please stop asking me things and start telling me things about other people's cards?"  
"Okay, who's cards do you want to know about?"  
  
Later that night when all was quiet and peaceful Malik was still up trying to figure out what the start he had seen meant. He had already tried tarot card reading from his Yami but that didn't make sense. Still he didn't give up. Every night since he had gotten the letter to Hogwarts he had seen the star and now he was more puzzled then ever! Some where on the other side of Japan the star that Malik had seen hit the ground and exploded very quietly. Out stepped a beautiful girl with flowing dark raven black hair and pure white skin that glowed. She stepped out of the blinding light. As soon as she stepped out the light vanished. She wandered through the dark cold streets. She stopped when she saw a huge house that she would have never seen in her whole life. She catiously knocked. Malik then opened the door and she gasped............... 


End file.
